Warrior Names Needed
by missginni100
Summary: I'm Making a Warrior Cats story but i need names xD i dont really mind anything (even extremely creepy things ) but remember if your's isnt in the first story they might be in the next
1. i need names

**Hi this is about my story idea but i need ideas and names!**

**so i decided i would ask for your help :) yay!**

**ok so i just need names and ideas ok first i need reviews so **

**next chapter but i wil show you MY names i came up with :**

Firefur : orange fluffy tom with blue eyes ( warrior )

Flamestripe: orange tom with amber eyes ( warrior )

Faithheart: tortoiseshell with white chest and belly she-cat and hazel eyes ( deputy )

Poisonpelt: dark brown almost black tom with grey eyes ( warrior )

Goldenstar : Yellow she-cat ( leader )

**I don't mind random names because even though I can sometimes be a semi-advanced writer i'm VERY SUPER RANDOM well have a good day :) **

**Copyright: I Do Not Own Warrior Cats They Belong To Erin Hunter.**


	2. Thank You For The Names

**xD So Heres my list of names and clans :D (if your character isnt in this i promise they will be in the next one )**

Clan : **Mistclan **

Leader:

**Goldenstar : yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes**

Deputy:

**Grasspelt : white Tom with long brown stripes and dark green eyes**.

Medicine cat :

**Brackenberry : tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail **

Warriors :

**Silversong : beauitful silver and white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Shadowfire : black tom with dark brown eyes **

**Autumnleaf : Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Hollyeyes : night black she cat with holly leaf green eyes**

**Kindleheart : A cream tom with green eyes**

**Sunstripe : golden tabby Tom with darker, muzzle, underbelly, paws and tail tip.**

**Frostbite : White tom with dark green eyes **

**Featherleaf : silvery-grey tabby she-cat, with sky-blue eyes**

**Nightsong-long-furred black she-cat, with a grey front paw, and grassy-green eye**

**Echosong- black she cat with white flash on chest, white tail tip and toes, one green eye one blue eye.**

Queens :

**Mossleaf- gray she cat with bright green eyes **

**Lilyshine- sweet cream she cat with yellow eyes**

Apperentices :

**Robinpaw- light brown Tom with a reddish chest and yellow eyes.**

**Sunnypaw/tail: Tortoiseshell she-cat with a golden tail, green eyes **

**Kits : **

**Firekit : orange fluffy tom with blue eyes (belongs to me)**

**Flamekit : orange tom with amber eyes (belongs to me)**

**Faithkit : brown tortoiseshell-mainecoon with white belly chest and paws and amber eyes (belongs to me)**

**Lilykit- ginger she-cat with forest green eyes.**

**Cherrykit- carmel colored she-cat with aqua blue eyes.**

Elders :

**Oddfoot: Black tom with a twisted paw, amber eyes **

Clan: Fallclan

Leader :

**Rockstar- dark brown tabby Tom with round yellow eyes**

Deputy :

**Poisonpelt: Darkbrown almost black tom**

Medicine cat :

**Ivyclaw- grayish silver Tom with a white belly and dark ivy green eyes**

Warriors :

**Branchfoot: Large brown tom with green eyes **

**Deerfur: Light brown she-cat with white flecks **

**Echopetal: Blue-gray she-cat with misty blue eyes **

**Foxclaw: Ginger tom with white paws and underbelly **

**Acorntail: ginger-brown tom with amber eyes**

**Bluepool: Lithe blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes **

**Beeclaw : Big light brown tom with black stripes**

**Whitesplash: Black she-cat with white splotches.**

**Rainwillow: Young blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes **

**Bloomingflower: Pale gold she-cat**

Queens :

**Jasminetail : black she-cat with jasmine-colored eyes **

Apperentices :

**Flowerpaw : brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Snowpaw : White she-cat with blue eyes**

**Fernkit : Darker brown she-cat with violet eyes**

Kits : (i was out of kits and elders... i only had one elder...)

None

Elders :

(none)

Clan: Nightclan (I ran out of names here...)

Leader :

Dawnstar(pelt): Fire-red she-cat, beautiful green eyes(sorry had to make one char a leader)

Deputy :

Duskclaw: Blue-black tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat :

Peppercloud: Gray tom with white underbelly, blue eyes

Tigerpaw: Orange tom with black stripes, hazel eyes, broken right forepaw

Warriors :

Snowgorse: White she-cat with gray spots, blind blue eyes

Frostleaf- white she-cat

Sunnymist- golden tabby she-cat

Leafclaw- dark ginger Tom

Mistpelt- fluffy grey she-cat

Pigeontail- grey-and-white tom

Lilypetal- cream she-cat

Nightmoon- black-and-white she-cat

Lightfrost- white she-cat

Barleywater- dark golden she-cat

Barkstripe- dark brown tabby Tom

Queens :

Winterclaw: White she-cat with black claw pattern over her right eye (queen)

Silverheart: Silver tabby with green eyes (queen)

Goldwing: Golden she-cat with brown eyes (queen)

Apperentices :

Honeypaw: Golden she-cat, hazel eyes (apprentice)

Mudpaw: Brown tom, brown eyes (apprentice)

Kits :

Owlkit: Blue-gray tom with brown eyes (Winterclaw's, adopted)

Leafkit: White she-cat with brown patches (Winterclaw's, adopted)

Icekit: White she-cat, green eyes (Winterclaw's)

Rosekit: Yellow she-cat, green eyes (Silverheart's)

Dustkit: Brown tom, brown eyes (Silverheart's)

Oceankit: Blue-gray tom with faint gray stripes, brown eyes (Silverheart's)

Blazekit: Redish-orange tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Silverheart's)

Elders :

Oceanfoot: Purple-blue she-cat, hazel eyes

**Sorry i didnt say who did who (but in my actual list it does) ^^ ill be sure to put who owns who in the story xD thank you to all who gave me these name im very happy :o three clans xD i have a plan for that.**

**Copyright : I Do Not Own Warrior Cats They Belong To Erin Hunter **


End file.
